


friends 'til the end

by castiels_angel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin can't wait to see his friend Merry again. To pass the time, he reminisces on the last time they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends 'til the end

It had been ages, it seemed, since they had seen each other. Four years, nearly. Pippin always knew that Merry was destined for things greater than just lounging around and enjoying second breakfasts, but seeing his best friend leave on an adventure without him was heartbreaking.

_"I'm so excited!" Merry was practically beaming as he rifled through his knapsack._

_Pippin sighed softly. "I'm glad for you."_

_The other hobbit paused, registering the sad undertones in his friend's voice. "You sure you don't want to go, Pip?"_

_"No, Merry."_

For some reason, Pippin had still doubted himself at that time. He remembers handing Merry the sealed letter.

_"Promise you won't read this until you get there?"_

_"I promise, Pip." He tightly hugged the younger boy, whispering a few words in his ear that sound a lot like "I love you."_

That was Merry - bold in all of the right ways. And now today, Pippin was looking forward to seeing his friend once again.

~


End file.
